


Modified

by SpaceMenace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I just really want Altean Keith, I thought of this one night, I'm sorry Keith and Lotor, Lingerie, M/M, Possible dubcon in future chapters, Sex Toys, Takes place before Lotor joins the team, Unhealthy Relationships, im the worst, takes place after season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMenace/pseuds/SpaceMenace
Summary: After losing a fight aboard a Galran ship Keith wakes up in a somewhat unfamiliar location, with nice clothes. He shouldn't have been here, he should have been placed in a normal cell, so why wasn't he? After being taken to the Prince though, things became much clearer to him.Lotor planned to keep him.Not as a prisoner, but as a companion.But what happens when Lotor wants to make a few modifications...





	1. Losing the fight

 

Keith should have known something was wrong when he woke up in a room he didn't recognize. It wasn’t anything like his room in the castle, nor was it a prison cell, so where exactly was he? His head was pounding, he was lucky he could even see straight at this point.

 

Where the hell was he? And what the hell happened to him?

 

The room he was in was elegant, it was big and filled with beautiful white furniture. Like the room itself was fit for a king. Keith went to grab his Bayard to defend himself, only to find it missing from his usual spot. He was met with a soft fabric rather than the hard metal of his armor. 

 

Okay .. something was VERY wrong

 

What was the last thing he remembered….

 

He was fighting, him and his team were fighting on a Galra ship. He was cornered by guards, and then... Nothing. He couldn't remember anything past being cornered. Damnit! He looked around the room and then down at the clothes he was wearing, it wasn’t a prisoner’s uniform. It looked much more like a sweater than anything else.  Black sweater and what looked like purple leggings underneath. Had he been captured by the Galra? But why would they put him in this… why wouldn’t they put him in a cell? Throw him into one of the basic prisoner uniforms any prisoner is supposed to wear. Not in a nice room with relatively comfy clothing, that wasn’t the Galran way. 

 

Wait.. his team.

 

Where was his team? Were they captured with him? Were all of them in nice rooms like he was? Were they okay?

 

So many questions have been racing through his head, the main one is about where he was. Slowly he tried to stand, having his legs practically give out from under him. Sending him toppling back onto the bed he woke up on. Damnit... They must have knocked him out or drugged him. Physically there was nothing stopping him from moving; no handcuffs, nothing. As if the guards themselves just didn't care to try to restrain him. Who did they think they were messing with here? He was a paladin of Voltron! He was plenty capable of fighting at this point!

 

“The prince will be pleased, you’re finally awake” a voice sounded out. Keith turned his head to look, only to be met by the strong poker face of an ordinary looking Galran guard. 

 

Keith moved slightly, ready to defend himself even if he was weaponless. “Relax red paladin, I’m not going to hurt you. I have no orders to unless you prove to be uncooperative.

 

_ Uncooperative? You gotta be joking. He was being held captive, why would he ever cooperate with them? _

 

“Where am I?” Keith asked, his voice was stern, hiding the fact that he was confused and slightly terrified. “You’re on a Galran battleship just outside of the Karthulian System” The guard explained briefly. Giving away some information, but not enough to help Keith in any way.

 

_ A Galran battleship...  _

 

His fear from earlier was now realized, he and possibly his whole team were somewhere aboard this ship. 

 

“What about my team?” He asked, slightly praying that the guard would tell him more. “Neutralized,” The guard said briefly, looking down at the holographic message coming up from his gauntlet. 

 

_ Neutralized? What the hell does neutralized mean? _

 

“Your team escaped shortly after  your capture, leaving behind you and the red lion.” Keith let out a small sigh of relief. At least his team had escaped, but without the red lion, they were doomed. They wouldn’t be able to form Voltron without him. 

 

He screwed his team.

 

“Okay, but where.. Where on the ship am I?” He asks, shifting slightly as the guard looked over, staring at him. “You’re in his highness’ private quarters. He requested that you were brought here and changed.” 

 

_ So the prince forced him here? Not only that but he told them to change him? This wasn’t good... This wasn’t good at all.  _

 

“Now that you’re awake I’m supposed to bring you to meet him.” He typed out a message and sent it, before making his hologram disappear. The light returning to the little gem inside of gauntlet. “What if I don’t want to move? Are you supposed to bring me there by force?” Keith asked, though his voice was much quieter than it was supposed to be. “If you resist then I am to take you to him by force.” The guard’s hands moved onto his belt loop, unclipping something from it. “Please cooperate,” The guard said holding them up, the small metal objects shining slightly. 

 

They were handcuffs. 

 

Keith sighed, he didn't want to go, but he had no choice. If he played along, maybe he could figure out an escape route. First, though, he had to find the red lion. 

 

“I’ll go with you,” he said quietly, holding his wrists up to allow the guard to put the cuffs on. Unactivated they just looked like metal bracelets, his wrists being able to pull apart easily. But once activated it became a lot harder. There was a small pink line connecting the cuffs, flickering like some kind of energy. What exactly was this stuff?

 

Slowly he tried to stand again, this time finally being able to stand on his own two feet. At least that was something right? He wasn’t completely useless. He sighed and watched as the guard walked towards the door, Keith following behind him slowly. He walked the dimly lit halls of the Galran ship, trying to memorize every walkway, every step he took for later. 

 

After walking for a few short minutes they were in front of two french style doors, controlled by a hand scanner. The guard stopped in front of it, pressing his hand to the scanner and allowing the doors to open before him. Keith walked in front of the guard, looking around the room, in front of him was a long walkway, surrounded by space itself at the end of the walkway it looked to be a throne with someone sat down in it. 

 

“Welcome Paladin, I have been awaiting your arrival.” A voice called out, clear as day. 

 

_ Lotor.. _


	2. A Prince's Request

 

_   
_ Keith didn't know whether to panic or be calm. Neither seemed like that great of an idea to him. He just wanted to go home or be literally anywhere except where he was now. He didn't want to deal with Lotor or anyone in the Galran empire. He already felt terrible about screwing his team, so the least amount of time he could spend near them, the better. The prince sounded like a dick, he looked like he was one too. 

 

Keith stood his ground, not moving from where he stood until he was prompted to. “Move, his Highness called for you, now move.  The guard commanded, ready to push Keith if he had to. “Is the Galran empire always this impatient? Or are you two just a couple of outliers?” he asked, doing his best to appear witty and confident. When on the inside he was completely freaking out, he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be near the Galran empire, but it seemed he had no choice. 

 

_ What would Shiro do? Shiro would be patient... He would play along until an opportunity fell his way. _

 

So, that’s exactly what Keith would do. He would wait, what for his chance to strike. 

 

“Move” The guard commanded, nudging Keith’s arm, advising him to walk towards Lotor. “Is someone scared of me?” Lotor says with a chuckle. “Don’t be scared, I just want to talk to you. I want to see what my guest looks like.” 

 

_ Guest? He was no guest, he was a prisoner, there was a big difference. _

 

Keith slowly started walking towards Lotor, his hands bound and cuffed in front of him.  __

 

_ Focus Keith, focus. You can do this, just be patient. Patience yields focus.  _

 

“There we go,” Lotor said, standing up and stepping off the base of his throne. Standing level with Keith now. “You’re the red paladin, correct? It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Lotor said, noticing Keith leaving a considerable amount of space between them. Oh? Was Keith afraid of him? He wouldn’t take a paladin of Voltron to frighten easy. “I don’t bite unless you want me too.” he laughed, but Keith sure as hell wasn’t laughing. This was... This was something else. It was kinda terrifying, how he managed to just take very thing as a joke. 

 

Keith stepped closer to Lotor, even though there was still space between them. “I’m glad my guards listened to me after all and changed you into a nicer outfit. Your armor was banged up and beaten. Covered in dust and dried blood, it was unpleasant” Lotor admitted. “You look cute in that outfit. You look much more comfortable than you were in your armor.” He said looking Keith up and down. 

“Why..” Keith asked, trying to make sure he wasn’t cutting Lotor off at the point. “Why did you bring me here? I know you defeated me, but why am I not in a cell? Why am I not in a prisoner’s uniform? Why do I look so.? Casual? Like I’ve been here for years!” he asked, looking up at Lotor awkwardly. 

 

“Ah yes, I knew that would be one of your first questions” Lotor admitted, looking down at Keith with a smile. “After you were captured your body was brought to me to decide what I want to be done with you after all. But then I saw you, and I decided I didn't want you to put in a commoners cell.” Lotor wasn’t afraid, to tell the truth. He didn't want to sugar coat it at all. “But why?” Keith asked quietly, 

 

_ This was a lot to take in. Did Lotor really think he was cute? There was no way, right? _

 

“I thought you were pretty, especially your eyes. They’re much prettier than anyone I have ever seen,” Lotor praised. His statement was not completely true, but he did have a thing for Keith. “You know, you come from Galran descent, but show no signs of galrans. Why is that?”    
  
_ That was a great question honestly.  _

 

“I don’t  think the whole Galran vibe suits you, but I think I have an idea for something I want to be done, pronto.”

 

Lotor lifted his hand up, cupping Keith’s cheek in his hand. Running the side of his finger over Keith’s cheek.    
  
Why was he? Why was he touching him? What’s the point of all this?

 

Truth be told this was starting to panic him. 

 

_ Was Lotor in love with him? _

 

“You know, I have an idea which I think would suit you,” Lotor said, continuing to run his thumb over Keith’s cheek.  “I think you would look good as an Altean, Of course, we’d have to do some modifications to your body. But I think it’ll be worth it.” He said reaching out and grabbing Keith's ears. “you would look perfect, the druids could fix you for me after all.” 

 

_ No, no no no, this one was bad. This was very very bad.  _

 

“I'll be awaiting your return, my dear paladin,” Lotor said, placing his hand on Keith's hip in a possessive touch.  “Take him to the medical bay” he commanded the guard. Forcing Keith to anxiously watch the both of them. 

 

_ No,  this couldn't be happening right now. This wasn't right!  _

 

“Come, follow me again.” The guard said grabbing hold of Keith's arm as Lotor backed away, walking back towards his throne. “You're one sick fuck, you know that right?” Keith said trying to slip hold of the guard's grip. “What? Do you galrans get your sick kicks being a bunch of assholes? Do you really think you're better than everyone? You're nothing! Your empire will be destroyed I promise  you, Voltron will kill you!” Keith said, continuously fighting as the guard struggled to keep a hold of him. 

 

“why do you have to fight me now?” Lotor asked, turning back to Keith and his guard. “Neutralize him.” 

 

Before Keith could react he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, as the world around his great dark. “You bastard,” he said quietly before collapsing onto the catwalk. 


	3. Little red marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, two uploads in one day? who am I?

When Keith came to he was in a room he didn't recognize, which at this point isn't surprising`. The galrans didn't exactly have a system here, all of them just did whatever the hell they wanted. He really shouldn’t be expecting much out of them now, after all, considering his encounter with ‘the royal pain’ himself. 

 

His ears were ringing and his cheeks felt warm. Everything felt wrong.. He didn't feel normal anymore like while he was out the Galrans did something. 

 

_ What did Lotor say to him earlier? Something about Alteans.. Right? _

 

He couldn’t remember, his mind was so foggy and clouded that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend his current situation. He tried to move his arm to rub his eyes, hoping that maybe he could get a better clue to where he was if he could just see properly. 

 

But he couldn’t move, neither of his arms would budge.

 

“What the…” he said quietly, trying desperately to free his arms and legs. Damnit! They must have strapped him down after they put him under. He felt to the cold metal against his bare wrists and ankles, and along his neck. Forcing him to lay down continuously, why was he strapped down? And what exactly was he strapped down to in the first place?

 

Nothing was making sense to him now, and he doubted anything was going to start making a whole lot of damn sense. 

 

“Hello?” He tried to call out, but his voice was hoarse, his throat was extremely dry. How long had he been out anyways? Hours? Minutes? Days? He couldn't tell, but he was starving. He doubted the galrans would give him food if he asked, even nicely. Shiro used to tell him stories... He would be starved for days and then brought to a fight if he won he was rewarded with food and water. If he lost… well, the good part was that Shiro never lost a fight. Was that what awaited Keith now? Was he going to be kept as a gladiator? Forced to fight for the entertainment of others?

 

The clothes he woke up in earlier though, made him think otherwise. That wasn’t what they gave prisoners, it was nice and soft. Like something you’d wear around to be comfortable, not to fight for your life. 

 

And then there was Lotor, and what he had said to him earlier. He liked Keith... He liked how Keith looked anyways. He asked the guards to change Keith into the outfit he woke up in, and to put him in his room unchained. That didn't sound like how you would treat a prisoner, at least it didn't sound like the Galran way of treating prisoners.

 

No.. there was something much more going on, something creepier. Keith knew it too, something was wrong here. 

 

“Oh good, the prince’s pet is finally awake” A voice rang out. Sending Keith into a slight panic. He didn't recognize the voice; it wasn’t Lotor’s and it wasn’t the guard from before watching him. It was someone else. 

 

_ Wait.. what did he just call him? The prince’s pet? That had to be some kind of joke right? Like an insult thrown in because of Keith’s position as a Paladin.  _

 

_ “ _ I’m no one’s pet, that’s for damn sure” Keith growled. He didn't like being referred to as a damn pet, especially by some snot nose Galran guard. 

 

“Yeah yeah, believe what you want Paladin, but you’re a Galran prisoner now, you don’t get to demand shit.” The guard said, stepping into closer range so Keith could actually get a good view of him. He was big... A lot bigger than Keith or Lotor. There was no way Keith could take him in a fight, he’d probably die trying. 

 

He couldn’t get a break here, could he? He couldn’t get find a way out. Maybe he could get lucky eventually? He doubted he’d get a good chance, the Galrans seemed like the type who would never leave prisoners alone… just in case. 

 

“So what? I’m guessing his highness is waiting for me or something? I can’t see why he can’t just get one himself,” Keith said with a scoff 

 

“His Highness wanted you brought back to his personal quarters after you woke up.” He said, walking over to Keith and grabbing onto the metal strap forcing Keith’s arms onto the table. 

 

_ Brought back to his personal quarters? This couldn’t be good, Lotor had to have a plan. He knew Lotor was planning something, surely.  _

 

Keith swallowed the bile slowly rising in the back of his throat, not wanting the Galrans to know how much they were getting to him. He didn't want them knowing they were bothering him in the slightest. 

 

Keith was so busy thinking of what could go wrong, or what he could possibly deal with, that he didn't notice the guard had cut off his bindings. He was free... And he didn't even know it. “Come on, I ain't carrying you, or walking all day.” The guard sighed, forcing Keith to stand up.

 

Keith’s legs were wobbly, he was very unstable, to the point he was grabbing the arm of the guard to keep him up. “You look like a newborn yelmore” The guard laughed before prying Keith’s hand off of him and walking ahead.

 

_ Asshole! _

Keith tried his best to keep up with the guard as they walked the halls in silence towards Lotor’s room. He really didn't want to go to Lotor’s room, he would rather go anywhere else right now. He would rather be anywhere else right now. 

 

He was met by two familiar doors from earlier, guess it was the moment of truth. The guard knocked, waiting silently for some type of answer, not daring to walk in without approval. “Come in!” Lotor’s voice called out, clear as day from inside. 

 

The guard opened the door and practically pushed Keith in, before walking in behind him.  “I’ve brought you your ylentma” The guard said, bowing before Lotor. “Thank you, my dear, you’re dismissed,” Lotor says, nodding his head towards the guard.  The guard quickly leaving after, leaving Keith alone with Lotor. 

 

Lotor slowly walked over to Keith, a smile on his face, still wearing his full armor. “I see my druids did wonders and brought me a little Altean gift.” Lotor purred, leaving no space between him and Keith.

 

_ Altean gift…? _

 

Lotor reached out and touched the tip of Keith’s ear, forcing him to shiver, his cheeks suddenly feeling hotter. What the... That’s not normal, that was definitely not normal. 

 

“Have you seen yourself? My pretty little kitten looks so nice, I knew you would look good as an Altean after all.” Lotor said, Keith, glaring at him because of the stupid pet name. 

 

_ What the hell was Lotor talking about? _

 

“Hold on,” Lotor smiled, walking over to his dresser, and grabbing a small hand-held mirror. Before walking back and holding it out for Keith. 

 

Keith eagerly snatched it up and held it in front of himself. 

 

The person it the mirror wasn’t Keith... It didn't look like Keith at all. 

 

He had snow white hair, not a hint of his natural black hair insight as if it had just vanished. His ears were long and pointed; like how Allura’s were, and under his eyes were two small red marks. He had a small tiara sitting over his hair on his forehead, a small purple gem highlighting the tiara.  This wasn’t Keith... He looked...

 

He looked like an Altean now. 

 

Keith let out a scream, whether through surprise or terror though, he didn't know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ylentma means whore in Galran, I thought I'd throw a little fun fact in there. Hopefully, I can incorporate more Galran to chapters in the future.


	4. Say thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardcore HC that Altean's ears are very sensitive and can only be touched in intimate settings.

Keith let the mirror fall to the ground, ultimately shattering once it hit the cold wood floor. His head was racing and he felt like he was going to be sick. His breathing quickened as if the air was just sucked out of him. Forcing him to take long and heavy breaths.  

 

“What the. What the hell  did you do to me?” He practically screamed, his breath making him a little harder to understand him. “What the fuck did you do?” he continued, moving away from Lotor more and more. Moving closer and closer to the wall. 

 

“I wanted to see what you’d look like as an Altean, after all, they're a dying race. I proved correct with my assumptions. You’re quite beautiful you know, perhaps you galran genes were just a mistake. You were meant to be an Altean.” Lotor nodded his head as he explained as if that would help him in this situation. As if Keith wasn’t freaking out about this all. “You ruined my mirror, why did you do that kitten? I gave you a gift and you act like its a curse.” He said, slightly disheartened by Keith’s freak out. 

 

_ A gift? A gift? He calls this a fucking gift? He didn't want this, he didn't want any of this.  _

 

“Take it back, change me back,” Keith muttered, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Visually he was trembling, on the verge of sobbing. 

 

“I can’t take it back, the procedure can’t be undone kitten,” Lotor said, frowning as he looked at Keith. “Stop calling me that, you don’t own me dammit, I’m not some stupid pet for you to look after. If I had my weapon you’d be on the floor bleeding, I promise you that,” Keith growled out. He was losing his cool a lot more than he wanted to, he didn't want Lotor knowing he was getting to him in any way. He needed to be strong, if he was going to survive this, he needed to keep his cool. For him and his team’s sake, he needed to stay cool.  

 

“You’re so cute, you really really are. You think you could hurt me? Like this? After all, this is my domain. You should be thanking me Paladin” Lotor said obnoxiously confident in himself. ”Thank you for what? You kidnapped me, forced me to undergo a procedure that I didn't want, and now what? You want me to thank you? I owe you nothing Lotor, you’re a psychopath!” he said, finally using his voice again, stopping himself from trembling all over.

 

_ This guy was a nut, beyond nuts _ !  _ He was crazy! _

 

“Is that how you see it? I could have had you killed after all. You’re a half galran born to a traitor. Besides that, you're an enemy to the empire. Once you were killed, Voltron would have no chance of finding the red lion again. Kill the paladin and you deactivate the lion.” he said, a smug grin on his face. 

 

Keith didn't want to admit it, but he was right... Lotor easily could have tortured him or killed him. Lotor clearly had no problem with killing someone. None of the galra has a proper conscious, all of them quite easily could have killed anyone. They tortured Shiro with that for years. They wanted to make him a killer, just like them. 

 

Keith didn't like this, Lotor was getting into his head, he was bothering him.  Just like Keith didn't want him to. Lotor knew what he was doing. He absolutely knew what he was doing. 

 

"I-" Keith started, quickly losing his words almost as soon as he started talking. He continued backing up until he felt the cold hard wall at his back, with Lotor continuing to approach him. 

 

"Say thank you kitten," Lotor commanded, his hand moving onto the hilt of his sword, almost like a silent threat of what would come. 

 

_ He didn't have a choice.. did he?  _

 

"Thank you.." Keith said quietly, not liking how the words had left his lips. It felt like it was some sort of venom. 

 

“See, was that so hard?” Lotor asks, continuing to pick at Keith more and more. Truth be told it was the worse thing he’s been forced to do. It gave Lotor so much satisfaction that he made Keith do that. It gave him some sort of power that Keith didn't want him to have. 

 

This was a nightmare. One he wasn’t going to be waking up from.

“Please, just fix this. I don't want to be an Altean, I want to be human.” Keith muttered, his friends already saw him as an alien because he was part galran. Now what? How could he ever properly explain this to them?

 

_ He was a monster now _

 

Lotor continued to walk towards Keith, forcing him back against the wall, with Lotor standing in front of him. “I can't, I told you kitten. My gift can’t be undone, but I don't see why you don't want it. You look beautiful, like a prince” Lotor continued complimenting Keith to no end. Something which continued to leave a bad taste in his mouth. 

 

_ This guy was a damn creep.  _

 

He felt a hand reach out and touch his ear, clawed fingers running along it. His cheeks suddenly felt hot, he felt hot. What was? What was happening to him?

 

“Did you know an Altean’s ears are sensitive? They can only be touched in intimate settings, its a commonality.” Lotor said continuing to touch them, “I see your ears are similar, you’re quite embarrassed,” Lotor said noticing the pink blush spreading across his cheeks. 

 

Keith looked down at the ground, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with him. 

 

_ This wasn’t good, none of this was good.  _

 

Lotor placed his hand under Keith’s chin, forcing his head back up. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Keith’s without hesitation. 

 

The worst part was Keith didn't fight it, his brain told him this was wrong, but he didn't try to stop it. 

  
  
  



	5. Toxin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the late upload! I've been on vacation!

Lotor kissed him for a few more minutes, pushing and pressing himself against Keith. He pulled away a few minutes later with a pleased smile adorned on his face. Of course, he was pleased with himself, he was getting what he wanted in the end. 

 

Keith stood there after the kiss, mouth open and eyes closed in pure bliss. He looked like an absolute madman standing there, and honestly, he was. 

 

"what was.. what was that..?" he asks with a calm demeanor. He wasn't acting like he usually did, he was so calm.. quite compliant to Lotor now.  

 

"That my dear was Altean pheromones, they're normal for you now." He said quite calmly, noticing Keith's more compliant and shy demeanor. "An Altean's ears can make them quite willing. You're no exception now either. Your ears are how I plan to train you, you'll submit to me, paladin." He said, forcing Keith to widen his eyes in horror. The pure exctasy that was in his head moving out quite quickly. Replace with pure horror now. 

 

"To hell you will" Keith growled, looking away from Lotor. Focusing his sights now on Lotor's bedroom door; he was going to pry the thing off the hinges if he had to, he needed away from him before he got sick. 

 

Lotor grabbed onto Keith's ear again, forcing Keith to soften even slightly. "You need to listen to me, you are done making commands of me now. Understood? I have better things to do than continuously teach you how to behave for me; I have better ways to deal with you. If you become such a problem for me I'll learn how to fix you so you have no other choice but to listen. Now stop acting like a fool Paladin." He said, letting go of his ear, and stepping back from Keith.

 

This was all just... too much. Way too much for Keith to even handle at this point. Lotor was.. Lotor was a monster, one he had the unfortunate to be in the presence of. He was a madman with a power complex, that much Keith could tell. 

 

Lotor took Keith complete silence as a sign of his content. Even if it was more so due to Keith's absolute disgust, rather than appreciation. 

 

"Good, now, I want to set a few rules between us," Lotor said, walking away from Keith and leaving him in the corner of the room with a shattered mirror still at his feet. 

 

"One, I want to be referred to as sir, my prince, or master. I do not want you to say my real name any longer. You can say it once you start earning the right to. But until then, I want you to refer to me as one of my titles. Nothing else."

 

_ Master? seriously? Lotor was creepy.. beyond creepy. Who knew he was as bad as he thought initially. I mean cmon? Master? _

 

"Yes sir.," Keith said quietly, not wanting to give Lotor any type of satisfaction. Admittedly Sir was the least creepy option out of all of them, it was like what he used to call a teacher. It was far less degrading for him than ‘master’ could ever be. 

 

"What was that? I couldn’t hear you" He teased, even slightly. "as a soldier I expected a little more from you."

 

"Yes... Sir." Keith said louder, now through gritted teeth. 

 

_ Patience yields focus Keith… Patience yields focus... _

 

"Good boy" Lotor chuckled, looking at Keith with a grin. Keith hates that grin, he hates that grin more than anything else. It's too smug for him.. Way too smug. 

 

"Two, I want you at my beckon call. If I say jump, you jump, if I tell you to run, then you run. I don't want any arguments from you any longer. You're my prisoner, but you are by no means getting the worst I could be offering you. I could be worse, remember that Paladin." 

 

Keith hated this, Keith hated all of this. He's never hated the Galran empire as much as he did now. He never knew their truer extent of control until now. 

 

"Yes.. yes sir.." Keith continued, hoping this could all end soon. 

 

"Good now three, I expect to be thanked when I give you things. Whether a gift, food, or clothes, whatever I give you I expect a thank you from. Just like this, I expected a thank you because of your new modifications." Lotor pointed out, now stepping forward to take Keith's hand. Something which made bile rise in the back of his throat. 

 

Lotor was a creep... a damn big creep. 

 

"thank you, sir," He said, almost too robotically, feeling Lotor holding onto his hand. 

 

"Now, your fourth rule my dear, your final rule. I expect you to be at my side at all times, if you leave or contact your friend at any time You will be punished, I don't expect you to be happy following me, by any means really. But, you have to be at my side like a good little kitten does." He said, quite excitedly. 

 

"yes.. yes sir," Keith said,  watching as Lotor pulled his hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. 

 

"Good, now follow me. I wish to change you into something more subtitle for your new position." He said turning towards the closet in his room, leading Keith towards it excitedly. 

 

_ His new position? What new position? Being the dog of the Galran empire? _

 

Each step felt like an eternity. 

 

Each step felt like he was sealing his own doom


	6. flowing robes

He watched Lotor walk over to his dresser, opening the doors as if nothing had just happened. He really did plan to continue on like all of this happened to be normal. He probably also didn't plan to address how fucked up this ‘relationship’ was turning out to be. He turned him into an altean! Whether or not he was being held against his will was practically lost now on the fact that he was forced into modifications he didn't want. 

 

Lotor rummaged through the closet, swiping through outfit after outfit in front of Keith. What was so wrong with the sweater? Was it not suitable? Why? Because the garment for once was actually comfortable? Rather than something chintzy and revealing?

 

Which was exactly what Keith was about to get.

 

“Aha! Perfect” Lotor said, pulling a hanger off the rod inside the dresser, pulling it out and holding it in front of Keith. 

 

What sat in front of him could hardly be considered clothing, It could hardly be considered an ‘outfit’ by any means. It was some sort of see-through robe, light purple in color, which dark purple underwear to match. What the hell was this? This wasn’t clothing, this was lingerie. 

 

“Thank you, sir, but I’ll have to decline your.. Gift. The outfit is far too nice for my body, I wasn’t meant to wear something so... Pretty.” Keith lied, he lied out of his ass really, but at this point what would Lotor actually believe? Could anything genuinely work on him? “My figure isn't meant for such things.”

 

Lotor just smiled and slowly tried taking the robe off the hanger for Keith. “Nonsense kitten, you have a wonderful figure. You don't have a lot of muscle wise, but you have a beautiful frame and such pale skin... It’s quite gorgeous.” Lotor said, quickly tossing the hanger off to the side, completely forgotten at this moment. “When did you... When did you see my body?”

 

Maybe when he was passed out? Maybe in the medical bay…

 

_ This all just got creepier and creepier by the minute.  _

 

“I got a wonderful view of all of you while you were under, I went to visit you at the medical bay briefly, though I hardly doubt you remembered me doing that. But it gave me a chance to see what a beautiful gift I’ve been given now. What an incredible toy I have in the palm of my hand now.”

  
Keith didn't like that, he didn't like that Lotor now had him in the ‘palm of his hand’. 

 

Keith swallowed the rising bile in his stomach, and they want to spit directly into Lotor’s face, considering that would only get him punished. He didn't want to know what a ‘galran’ punishment was like, it was probably much more than Keith could take at the moment. 

 

“I’m... I’m glad you like my body master” He said, practically choking on his words. “It's for you after all..”    
  


Lotor smiled happily, his hand moving to touch Keith’s cheek, cupping it in his palm. “Such a good boy, see? Things are better now that you’re compliant; I won’t hurt you if you just behave for me and see things my way.”

 

_ See things his way? SEE THINGS HIS WAY? _

 

“ Now.. sit on the bed so I can get you dressed, there a few other things I want to add to your outfit.” Lotor said, sitting the ‘clothes’ on the bed, guiding Keith to sit down... Which he did after much hesitation. Keith from the bed watched Lotor walk around, going to one of the dressers in his room. He opened a drawer and dug around, Keith couldn’t make out what was in the dresser, but he could tell it sure as hell wasn’t clothes. 

 

Lotor smiled and grabbed four things, all of which were somewhat lost onto Keith. They looked.. Gold? All of them were definitely metal to some degree. “Sir?” he asked, watching as Lotor sat them on the bed, giving him a good idea of what all of them were. From the looks of it on the bed sat a pair of bracelets, a collar and leash, nipple clamps, and some kind of tiara? At least that's what it looked like to Keith. His posture stiffened, not liking the sight of any of the items placed in front of him. They seemed like trouble, and far more inappropriate than Keith would like. Of course, Keith liked the idea of being dominated, of course, he liked the idea of all the things in front of him. 

 

But with Lotor? hell no. Lotor didn't deserve to see him like this. 

 

"I want you to get dressed," Lotor said, holding the robe and underwear out for him to take. Keith's face went bright red as he slowly stood, unwanting of giving Lotor the pleasure of seeing his body all dolled up because of him. but did he really have a choice? Lotor would just force him into the clothes. Keith grabbed both articles of clothing, looking around the room slowly. "Sir, where can I change?" he asks, unable to find the bathroom in the room. The room itself looked like a bedroom of course, but just... off. 

 

"Somewhere to change, why not just out here? I've already seen your body Kitten, why try to hide it?" the way Lotor spoke so disingenuously way honestly a bit, unnerving.

 

Keith looked up and sighed, he really didn't want to show Lotor anything… but he had no choice. Lotor wasn’t going to give him a choice here, it was his way or the highway.  

 

Slowly Keith pulled his shirt off revealing the pale white skin underneath, littered with small battle scars. 

 

“Pants and underwear too Kitten,” Lotor said, noting how slow Keith was and how hesitant he became. 


	7. Silver tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with some silver-tongued and seductive Lotor uwu

Keith froze in place and sucked in a breath. Right... Lotor was expecting a lot out of him, he was expected to be at Lotor’s beckon call now. 

 

He needed to relax, pretend that the person in front of him wasn’t some psychopath forcing him to move in a way he didn't want, or act in a way he didn't want. Truth be told, Lotor wasn’t that bad looking.. Especially for a Galran. He was actually decent... He had pretty eyes and wonderful features. But he had was the enemy, he wasn’t exactly in the position to actually fall for the guy. 

 

Maybe..maybe he should though, it sure as hell would make things easier for him till he could escape.   

 

Keith sighed and slowly pulled down the pants he was given, revealing the tight boxers he wore under his armor. At least they left those on him still... Keith pulled the leggings off and neatly folded them, laying them out on the bed in front of Lotor.

 

“Your underwear isn't cute, but it does show off quite a nice view of your body,” Lotor said, looking at Keith, with a smile. 

 

Keith shuttered, both due to the lack of clothing, and Lotor continuously flirting with him. He wanted out, he needed out... This was a damn mess, a sad mess. 

Keith hooked his thumbs under his waistband, and in one quick motion he pulled his boxers off. Quickly folding them too and sitting them on top of his clothes. He went to quickly grab the underwear set out for the ‘outfit’, only for his hand to be stopped by Lotor. 

 

“Not yet, I want to look at you,” Lotor said, calmly looking over Keith’s figure. 

 

Keith was going to vomit, where? He didn't know. 

 

He stood back up straight, looking away from Lotor with bright red cheeks. 

 

“Do a turn for me baby” Lotor commanded, watching as Keith hesitantly moved.  His back now facing Lotor, that definitely made it easier for Keith. Not having to look at the bastard and the fact that he kept looking at Keith with hungry eyes. “I like this side of you too,” Lotor said, reaching out a hand to place it on Keith’s hip.

 

_ Fuck.. no... don't touch me! _

 

Lotor’s hand stilled there for a moment, all the while he hummed gently. He removed his hand and held the underwear out for Keith. “Thank you for indulging me baby doll, you can get dressed now.” 

 

Keith had never in his life, snatched a pair of clothes and threw them on as quickly as he just did. Though the underwear left little to the imagination really, while they covered his skin, they were extremely see-through, to the point where it really didn't cover much. His pale skin was still very visible under the ‘clothing’.

 

Keith shivered as he looked at Lotor, grabbing the robe and pulling it on quickly. It wasn't alot.. but at least it was some sort of clothing. He crossed his arms over his chest, not looking down at the 'accessories' that Lotor had set out for him. god... 

 

he didn't want to think of them... 

 

"Come here," Lotor said, holding one hand out and signaling for him to come towards him with his finger.  An eager look on his face as he patted his leg with his other hand.

 

He wanted... He wanted Keith to sit in his lap? Really? 

 

Keith begrudgingly moved so he was sat on Lotor’s lap, making him feel a lot smaller than Lotor. 

 

_ Was he really this tall? Was he really that big…? How big was his- _

_ Scratch that thought. _

 

Lotor grabbed his pile sitting it just beside Keith. 

 

“Finishing touches baby,” he said, leaning in and kissing the crook of Keith’s neck. Had it been anyone else.. It would have felt good. It was so intimate and so wonderful, that at this point he would have keened with a slight joy... 

 

But it didn't, it wasn't going to. He was aware of his situation, and he was too on edge to enjoy anything. 

 

Lotor grabbed the collar and the leash, gently putting it around Keith’s neck and securing it into place. It was a small golden collar, with a leash, that looked similar to a dog collar from Earth. 

 

_ Okay.. okay it's not that bad, it's not terrible… _

 

“It looks amazing on you kitten, compliments your skin and your outfit, ”Lotor said, kissing up and down Keith’s neck, whispering silent compliments ad he did. 

 

If Lotor wasn’t that big of a dick, this would be incredible, amazing really... He was being pampered... Something he wasn’t used to, especially now that he was a paladin... 

 

“Don’t the other members of team Voltron appreciate you? Your body is perfection, I don’t see why they wouldn’t?”

_ Why don’t they? _

 

Wait, no.. this wasn’t right, Lotor was getting into his head. 

 

Lotor smiled and took one of the bracelets, a small golden cuff to match the collar and locked it around his wrist. Taking Keith’s hand gently in his own, intertwining their fingers as he kissed down Keith’s arm. 

 

“Why don’t you want me to appreciate you, Keith? Why do you deny yourself of basic intimacy?” Lotor continued, muttering the questions against Keith’s skin. 

 

_ Why.. why am I? _

 

Lotor let go of his hand and switched to holding the other, securing the other bracelet cuff around Keith’s wrist. Watching as Keith leaned more into his touch and kisses, making Lotor smile softly. 

 

“Why don’t you stay with me? Why continue to fight? Why don’t you just relax and enjoy yourself here? I’m not going to hurt you.” Lotor continued, the soft kisses continuing to trail all over Keith’s skin. 

 

_ Why do I? _

_ Why don’t I stay..? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is a smooth talker and he knows what he's doing uwu. But hey, at this point I'd be 200% okay if Lotor kidnapped me and put me in lingerie. Lotor is hot- 
> 
> Next chapter might have some nice dubcon smut, be prepared.


	8. Trailed Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? who am i? Normally I dont update for weeks! holy heck!

Lotor’s lips left Keith’s neck as he looked up at the other; Keith’s back was turned to him, being that he was sat in his lap. But Lotor couldn’t help but notice the small details of Keith’s posture and exterior. His shoulders were relaxed, his whole body seemed to be less tense than earlier. As if... As if he was starting to warm up to Lotor, which only made Lotor happier. His head was still tilted to the side as how it was when Lotor was kissing him, and his hands seemed to linger in the places where Lotor’s had been a few moments ago. 

  
He looked like he was drunk on affection. His body was filled with the intoxicating venom Lotor held at his fingertips.

 

Lotor was a silver-tongued white-haired viper, ready to strike and take his prey. 

 

Keith let out small hums, not even noticing his body was swayed in the way it was. He was more focused on himself... He was conflicted to say the least. Lotor was a bad guy, he was supposed to be the bad guy. But he wasn’t hurting him, he wasn’t torturing him… he was being soft and loving; it didn't sit well with Keith. 

 

Keith sighed and looked down at his wrists, pulling them out and in front of him to inspect the cuffs themselves. They looked gorgeous, if he didn't know exactly what they were he wouldn’t have expected them to be cuffs at all. 

“Kitten, ” Lotor said, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulders, speaking uncomfortably close to his ear. “Turn around, I want to see you, and I have one final touch,” He said moving his head quickly and grabbing the tiara he had gotten out earlier.  Keith did as instructed, moving hesitantly and slowly. He turned around to face Lotor, a bright pink blush spread out across his cheeks highlighting his red altean marks. He looked up, the odd lustfulness being quite apparent in his eyes. 

 

Lotor just smiled and slowly placed the tiara on his head, the golden point sitting nicely on Keith’s white mullet. “You look fit to be in this tiara, you look like you’re meant to be with a prince.” Lotor moved one hand under Keith’s chin, looking over at the nipple clamps on his bed.  

 

Keith just bowed his head, a soft smile on his face. Each compliment just... It made him go crazy.  

 

“One last thing,” Lotor said, grabbing the clamps, letting the chain dangle over his finger, “Sit up straight for me.” Lotor’s finger lazily traced Keith’s chest as he watched Keith sit up, giving him the perfect opportunity. Lotor leaned forward, taking one of Keith’s nipples between his teeth. He gently sucked on it and the surrounding skin eagerly, his hands placed firmly on Keith’s hips.

  
That’s not what Keith had been expecting, but he didn't mind it... Fuck it felt good. 

 

Keith arched his back, letting out a soft yet long moan. He hadn’t expected that at all, but he didn't want it to stop. 

“Does kitten like that?” Lotor said, taking his mouth off for a second. 

 

_ Seems like Keith is sensitive, how beautiful.  _

 

“Ha! Ha! Yes!” Keith yelled out, unable to stop himself from letting out soft moans. It had been so long since he had been with someone or been touched so intimately, admittedly he was desperate for the touches.  

 

Lotor hummed with a slight smile on his face, Keith was really really quite sensitive. “ what if I went lower?” Lotor asked, slowly starting to kiss lower on his chest, slowly moving towards his stomach. 

 

The blush on Keith’s face only worsened, feeling Lotor get lower and lower on his body. “I.. I..” 

 

Lotor took that as an invitation to go lower. 

 

His kisses trailed to Keith’s stomach, moving lower and lower towards his lower abdomen, only a few inches above Keith’s underwear. 

 

“Lotor!” Keith moaned out, unable to hold it in. 

 

As if hearing Keith call out his name sparked something in Lotor he wanted to jump. 

Lotor pushed Keith off his lap and back onto the bed, forcing him to lay on the bed. Lotor climbed on top of him, his legs straddling Keith’s smaller frame. “Call my name more, scream for me, Kitten.” 

 

Lotor grabbed the hem of Keith’s underwear, his fingers hooking underneath the band. It was clear where Lotor was heading, where he wanted to go, and what he wanted to do. He was eager, though perhaps too eager. 

 

Keith looked down at him, feeling Lotor’s fingers on his skin, “Lotor?” Keith asked in a quiet voice. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you, Kitten,” He said running his fingers over the front part of Keith’s underwear, feeling his clothed erection slowly forming in his underwear. 

 

Keith let out a small squeak once Lotor admitted his plans, he definitely wasn’t expecting that either...

 

But it did sound nice…

 

“Please..” Keith muttered quietly. 

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please master” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu master. Spicy sexy time next chapter! keith is gonna get to see how big Lotor's cock is, since he questioned it last time ;). Ask and you shall receive Keith


	9. Saliva Covered Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: humiliating names like whore or slut, dubcon

Keith hadn’t realized the name he had called out until he heard a low growl come out of Lotor’s throat. But Keith didn't regret it, clearly, Lotor had liked the name. “Call me that again, I want to hear you say it,” Lotor said, getting close to Keith’s ear. 

 

Keith’s face was bright red as he took in a breath, “master..” He said quietly. It felt good to say on a weird level.. It was something he hadn’t expected but was honestly okay with. 

 

Lotor just smirked, looking at Keith. He grabbed onto one of Keith's nipples, lightly tugging on it as he spoke. "louder" he commanded. 

 

Keith's back arched up and off the bed when Lotor grabbed him.  "Master!" he yelled out louder, the name slipping out of his mouth so easily and beautifully. 

 

Perhaps it was because he was falling for Lotor, or perhaps it was something deeper with himself.. but it felt right. It felt right to call him master and be used like this... 

 

Maybe it was wrong, but he simply didn't care. 

 

Lotor hummed when Keith called out for him again, now satisfied by the name and how loud Keith was saying it. The ship probably heard him.. everyone walking down the hall had probably heard Keith too. 

 

Perfect, everyone needed to know of everything he's done. How he alone managed to break a paladin of Voltron into screaming for him submissively.

 

It could only get better from here really.

 

"I like that, I like when you call me that" Lotor sounded so pleased with him when he spoke like he had just hit the absolute jackpot. Lotor ran clawed fingers down Keith's chest and body, leaving small red nail tracks. Though they were light, not hard enough to even break the skin. Lotor stood up, slowly stripping himself of his own armor. Leaving everything in a pile on the floor, not necessarily caring about where they ended up. He was just so excited.. far too excited. He had been alone for years now, and now this beautiful human was in his bed. How could he resist? 

 

Keith just put his head up, watching Lotor undress through tired and lust-filled eyes. He should be saying no.. he should be screaming and trying to get away, but he didn't. He wanted this. 

 

Lotor threw off his armor until he was in just a jock strap, which he slowly took off and tossed off to the side. 

 

Keith took in a breath at seeing how big Lotor was. He was big... bigger than any human, and his cock had little ridges along the side. Honestly? That was going to break him if he took it. 

 

But he wanted to.. he wanted to take it. 

 

Lotor crawled back onto the bed, grabbing Keith's underwear and tossing them off to the side, exposing all of Keith to Lotor. "See something you like?" Lotor teased, noticing Keith's gaze, practically following Lotor and his cock. 

 

"You're big.." He mumbled, trying his best not to say anything stupid. 

 

"All galrans are much bigger than your primitive species, that's why we make good lovers if you give us a chance." Lotor took two fingers and stuck them in his own mouth, sucking and coating them with saliva. 

 

Once they were both properly coated Lotor pressed the first finger against Keith's asshole, feeling a slight resistance before he slipped in. A small and eager smile on his face as he watched for Keith's reaction. "such a good baby.. you took that so well. If only team Voltron had known what a good little slut they gave me." 

 

"Ah! ah!" Keith screamed out, feeling Lotor's finger slip inside him. 

 

He didn’t really want to talk about his team.. or hear about them for sure.

 

But the name... He shouldn't have like it, He really shouldn't have liked it at all. But it felt good and it sounded good too. The name was supposed to be humiliating to him, but it wasn’t. 

 

"Yes!" he yelled out, unable to stop himself from moaning and whining in Lotor's hands. 

 

god.. if only his team saw him now. No, no he hoped they would never- He didn't want anyone seeing him like this, screaming and writhing under Lotor’s hands. 

  
Lotor just smirked and pumped his finger in and out of Keith quickly. He loved seeing Keith like this, he looked gorgeous... He looked like he was meant to be a pretty slut for him, not a paladin at all. He was breaking in Lotor’s hands, and Lotor absolutely loved it. “Does that feel good kitten? Does it feel good when I do that?” Slowly though, he pressed a second finger into work alongside the first. 

 

Lotor let out a keening moan when the second finger slipped in, he was dying. He felt so good... 

 

This wasn’t right though, but it definitely felt right.    
  


Lotor continued working his fingers inside of Keith, Keith’s hands grabbing and holding onto the sheets. Turning into a blushing moaning mess beneath Lotor. His now white hair and red marks only highlighting the bright pink blush on his cheeks. 

  
Eventually, Lotor assumed Keith was stretched out enough, he pulled his finger out, running them gently over Keith’s thighs. 

 

Lotor sat up on the bed more, kneeling right between Keith’s legs. Spreading them open widely so he could see everything he wanted to. 

 

Lotor grabbed his cock, pressing the tip up to Keith’s asshole, forcing a whine out of Keith. 

 

Keith looked up curiously, unhappy by the empty feeling slowly taking over his body. 

 

He missed Lotor... He missed Lotor’s finger inside of him. 

 

“Sir?” he asked quietly, his voice cracking as he did. 

 

“Beg for it Kitten, beg for it,” Lotor said, complete confidence in his voice as he spoke. 

 

Keith laid his head back pillow, not looking at Lotor anymore, it would probably be less embarrassing if he didn't look at him.  “Please... Please give me your cock sir” his voice continued to be quiet as if it would hold off the embarrassment. “I want your cock sir, please fuck me... I want you-” 

 

Lotor hesitated for just a moment, before looking at Keith.

“Good Boy”, the tip of his cock pressed in completely now. He pushed himself in completely, inch by inch disappearing inside of Keith.

 

Keith felt full, Lotor was too big for him... He felt like he could honestly be ripped into two by Lotor.

 

But he was okay with that. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its his birthday!! hes gonna get fucked uwu


	10. promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTTA SMUT, A WHOLE LOT OF IT.

 

Keith let out a loud moan, his cheeks painted with a dark blush as he looked up at Lotor. "Sir.." He muttered quietly, feeling Lotor inside of him. It felt good.. really good. He wasn't a virgin anymore, but he hadn't had sex in a damn long time. That was just one of the sacrifices of being one of the saviors of the universe. 

 

"Baby hasn't been fucked a while huh? you're quite tight still, even after I stretched you." Lotor said, leaning down and kissing Keith's stomach. He ground his hips roughly into Keith's letting Keith get used to taking him and being able to handle all of him. Keith was definitely stretched out because of him, and he loved that. He loved knowing that Keith was his and under his command now. He managed to do what his father could never, he broke one of the paladins of Voltron. "We'll fix that, I have ways that we can keep you stretched out for me, isn't that right kitten?" 

 

Keith had no idea what Lotor was possibly thinking about, anything was possible with the Galra. He hoped it was something nice and soft like a plug.. and not something as awful as he was thinking.

 

No magic, no torture, no...

 

He pushed the last thought out of his head quickly. Lotor didn't share, did he? He wouldn't pass him around like that.. right? He wouldn't do that to him.. especially since now he seemed razor focused on keeping Keith all to himself... 

 

"It's.. its been a while.. too long," Keith says, pushing his hips against Lotor, determined to take all of him and bottom out against him. Lotor's cock was big enough to rip him apart.. and those ridges? They actually did feel good. 

 

Here he was, laying on his back and being fucked by the emperor of the rival empire. where was his team.. where were they now? He was trying to hold out as long as possible, go beautifully with what Lotor had in mind, but he was slipping. He was slipping far too much he was starting to enjoy this, which was worse than not enjoying it whatsoever.

 

"We'll fix that too," Lotor says with a smile, before thrusting out of Keith and slamming himself back in. Keith let out something that sounded a lot like a scream even though it was a moan... Anyone on the ship probably heard them. 

 

Although it sounded like he was in pain, he wasn't, and Lotor didn't stop what he was doing. He kept his pace, though not as harsh as his first thrust. He softened his pace, letting his ridges pull against Keith's rim as he thrusted in and out of Keith. 

 

The abuse to his hole shouldn't have felt good, but it did. It did feel good. Each time he thrusted he rubbed against Keith's prostate, so that was just... perfect. Lotor was perfect with him, and he really shouldn't have been. 

 

Keith did his best to just keep up with Lotor, grinding his hips down to fuck him and make Lotor feel good too. Keith let out moan after moan as Lotor fucked into him. Lotor continuing to call him soft intimate names like love or kitten. This felt so intimate.. he wanted to be happy here, he wanted to be happy with Lotor. 

 

He felt that hot feeling that was so familiar to him, stuck right in his stomach. He needed to cum.. he wanted to cum! fuck!

 

"Master... Master I need.. I need to cum!" Keith yelled out, arching his back off the bed beautifully. "master.. please" He begged. He felt like he was going to fucking explode, Lotor was making him feel so damn good. 

 

Lotor hummed as he continued to fuck into him. He didn't stall or slowdown while Keith screamed and begged for him. "I don't know.. have you been a good enough boy to deserve getting to cum?" Lotor asked, the most blatant smile on his face as he spoke. 

 

Keith.. Keith was dying here, he felt so good and he couldn't help himself. He had to play by Lotor's rules now, and one of them was asking before he got to cum.. it was hard, but he could deal with it. right? 

 

"Yes! Yes! I've been such a good boy!" Keith screamed out as he tried to hold himself off. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, to the point his knuckles now matched his hair color. "please.. master..."

 

Lotor continued humming and fucking Keith, without a single pause or hesitation. Lotor... Lotor was going to kill him he swore. "I don't know... Someone was a bad boy earlier, you broke my mirror, you were yelling at me, how were you a good boy at all?" Lotor asked, knowing Keith was dying because he couldn't cum like he wanted to. 

 

"Please! Please!" Keith cried out, tears pricking the edges of his eyes. He could cry... Holding it in both hurts and felt so good... 

 

"Not till you show me you want it, that you want to be a good boy for me," Lotor said, though this time he sped up a little. His cock working in and out of Keith quickly, the ridges on the bottom of his cock catching and pulling with every thrust. 

 

"Yes.. yes sir," Keith said, now eager to please Lotor and himself. He pushed his hips down, grinding against Lotor and keeping up with his thrusts perfectly. "I want your cum master, I want to feel your cum in me... I want to know I was a good boy just for you!" Keith yelled out, his hand moving up to grab Lotor's "I'm your good boy master" He said, intertwining their fingers together and taking Lotor's cock perfectly now. "I want daddy to fuck me over and over again.."

 

Keith really didn't want that, but he was so desperate he would say anything...

 

"Promise you won't go back to Voltron.. then you can cum," Lotor said, knowing Keith would either say it out of desperation or refuse. Either way, he was going to get what he wanted.

 

Leave Voltron? Leave the blades... no... he couldn't. 

 

Lotor reached up and tugged on one of Keith's ear, forcing a loud moan out of Keith's mouth, "fuck! I promise!" he yelled out quickly, "Now please!"

 

Lotor smiled and let go of his ear, his hand returning to Keith's hip. "You have permission now, you can cum" 

 

As if on command he came, Keith came and made a mess of cum all over his own stomach and Lotor's. He screamed out Lotor's name as the pleasure washed over him. 

 

"good boy," Lotor said, before thrusting himself into Keith completely, cumming inside of him and making an even bigger mess of Keith's body.

 

"My good little slut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is his team up to? guess we'll have to find out next chapter~ Lotor does plan on making sure Keith keeps his promise after all~


	11. A Video Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked where Team Voltron was or what they were doing. 
> 
> Well, here you go

 

The members of Team Voltron had all crowded around a tiny holographic screen on the bridge of the castle ship. It had been almost a week since Keith had been taken them.. alongside the red lion. They had no ideas what to do about this.. they couldn't go get him, that would be a death sentence. No one but Keith could operate the red lion, and without the red lion, they couldnt form Voltron. Trying to go get him would be a death sentence.. all of that.

 

They spent days.. trying to find a way to get Keith back. They couldnt just leave him there, but they couldn't go get him. Everyone had faith Keith could survive and deal with it.. but Shiro, Shiro had a lot of doubts here. He knew better than anyone what the Galra we're capable of, and what they do to prisoners for fun. 

 

So when they received a video message from the Galra Empire, they had expected some sort of ransom video. Some sort of 'if you give me Voltron I'll give you your paladin back' sort of thing. But what they got? what they got was a whole lot weirder than that. 

 

It was a wide shot video, taken in some sort of bedroom. Lotor was sitting in front of someone else, both of them were nude, and the other's back was pressed against the bed frame, legs spread to Lotor. He was heavily decorated in gold jewels and sexual objects. 

 

"wait a tick.. that looks like.. that looks like an altean" Allura said pointing her finger to the screen, noticing the white hair and pointed ears almost immediately. "why would he send us a video of him romancing an Altean?"

 

Though the answer to her question came sooner rather than later, with a loud moan and the 'Altean' throwing their head back in pure pleasure. 

 

"such a good baby.. you took that so well. If only Team Voltron had known what a good little slut they gave me" Lotor said on the video, a soft smile. 

 

A quiet hush fell through the bridge. Wait...

 

That was-

 

"are you telling me that- that's" Lance started saying, his words sounding jumbled and lost. 

 

"Keith" Shiro finished, his eyes now glued to the screen in front of him. 

 

"No way! there's no way that's Keith! Keith doesn't even look like that!" Lance shouted, immediately arguing with the team's suspicions. even though.. everyone knew, though they feared that it was just that. Keith, Keith was that Altean. How... none of them knew. But somehow, that was him. 

 

None of them spoke, they all just watched in horror, listening to the loud moans and whimpers from 'Keith'. who knew.. who knew he moaned so loudly...

 

The begging cemented it though. That was Keith's voice, everyone knew it was him too. They didn't even have to hear him say 'sir', they all just knew.

 

"He has to be brainwashed or something, right? the Galra can probably do that.. right?" Hunk suggested, feeling wrong watching his friend get fucked.. this felt too personal, he shouldn't be watching this. 

 

"Perhaps.." Allura suggested, though all of their eyes never left the monitor, though it was uncomfortable, they continued to watch.

 

They watched, minute by minute go by. Lotor's cock continuously fucking into Keith roughly. 

 

over.. and over.. and over again. It didn't feel like it was going to end or like it COULD end. They were watching a sex tape basically.. so honestly, they knew what would end this video, but none of them were prepared for that. 

 

"Promise you won't go back to Voltron.. then you can cum," Lotor said overhead in the stereos. 

 

That's when they all realized.. this was real...Keith wasn't brainwashed... He was doing this because he wanted it. Lotor was breaking him mentally, and this was just part of it. 

 

All of them prayed.. quietly, that he would just say no.. that Lotor would give up after so many nos. 

 

But they didn't hear no. They heard a yes, and almost immediate yes. 

 

"fuck! I promise!" he yelled out quickly, forcing all of them to just look at each other. 

 

Keith.. no...

 

"shut it off!" Shiro yells out, his hand tightly gripping his prosthetic, his body practically shaking with rage. He didn't like watching this... It reminded him of his own time there, except his 'no' never came. 

 

"Shiro, we need to finish it, we need to know what we can do to make sure Keith is alright.. we need to know how we can get him back," Allura says, her hand partially covering her mouth. 

 

They watched till the bitter end of the sex tape... They watched Keith cum and Lotor cum in him. Like a closing line, the tape cuts to black. 

 

"My good little slut."

 

That tape cuts quickly to black, but just as it ends another starts. This time the camera is at face level, Lotor is sitting on his bed. Legs crossed over the other, with a large black robe covering his body. Keith's head laid in his lap, his eyes closed as he was curled up onto his side. Clearly, he was asleep, his breaths falling softly and slowly. Lotor smiled and twirled Keith's hair around his finger, the tiara now hanging loosely on his forehead as he slept. 

 

"Paladins, members of team Voltron, I'm sure my message finds you in good health!" Lotor said, his voice was almost too excited.. he sounded disgustingly happy. "I'm sure you enjoyed me and Kitten's little show there, I'm afraid I've worn him out so he won't be speaking with you right now. But I've been having fun with your little paladin of red.. you see I found that he had this.. appearance that I wanted to change to fit my tastes. I'm training him, I'm training him to be a good little pet for me, he's already taken to me quite nicely" Lotor said, continuing to pet Keith gently and play with his hair, while Keith slept soundly in his lap. 

 

Everyone.. everyone was on the verge of barfing at this point. All of this, all of this was too damn much for them. 

 

"You know how to save him," Lotor said immediately, knowing that everyone was already thinking it. "Give me Voltron and I'll give you your paladin, simple as that.. Until then, I will continue to enjoy him how I please, just like I did in our little show earlier. Don't worry, I don't plan to leave all of you out, I'll make sure to send you videos and updates about him." 

 

The way Lotor spoke, he sounded like he was talking about some kind of pet.. which made everything he said that much worse. 

 

"I await your response, time is ticking paladins," he said with a bright smile, leaning down and gently taking the edge of Keith's ear in his mouth, gently bitting down and letting Keith's face go bright red. 

 

The video cut then, and this time for good. Everyone shared a glare, though no one spoke for the first five minutes. 

 

"so are we... are we going to do it?" Lance said, his gaze falling between Allura and Shiro, arguably the two 'leaders' of the group. 

 

"I dont.. I don't know" Shiro said, staring at the now blank monitor in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I'm honest, I spent a large portion of writing this thinking in my head 'it would be funny if one of them got a boner'. But decided against it because I didn't want to add background ships like Sheith in here.


	12. You dont love me

Lotor looked down at Keith and smiled, brushing his hair out of his face.  "I wonder if they will take me up on my offer, I wonder what team Voltron thinks about this," Lotor said, playing gently with his hair. 

 

It was weird... He was starting to ... fall for Keith. He hadn't anticipated this, he hadn't anticipated liking him in any sort of genuine way. Of course, he saw him as his 'pet' he kept him for that reason alone. Of course, he felt some sort of odd attraction to him...

 

But love? no. Quiznak no. 

 

He didn't fall in love, he didn't love anyone. Anyone he loved either died or left him, he never got to be happy.. with anyone. Why should that change now? Why all of a sudden would he just get lucky?

  
  


"Lotor..." Keith muttered sleepily, moving slightly in his lap. 

 

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?" Lotor asked, looking down at Keith with a soft smile. 

 

"sore.." Keith muttered quietly, moving so he was laying down, looking up at Lotor through half-lidded and tired eyes,  "master.." He says with a small smile, 

 

Keith was.. Keith was getting used to this sort of thing, Lotor wasn't that bad of a person.. at least he hadn't hurt or tortured him badly.

He didn't know he was at the time, but he had been developing Stockholm syndrome. 

 

"then go back to sleep baby," Lotor said, looking back up at the camera. Had Keith not noticed? Perhaps he just didn't care. "I'll wake you when you need to eat or I need to go do work. 

 

Keith made a small noise in protest. 

 

It was weird.. Keith was almost enjoying this in some way. It was a lot simpler than having to lead a team.. or save the universe. It's not like he was getting out anytime or being saved any time soon.. Lotor was probably going to keep him no matter what.  Why did it matter anymore? If Lotor was going to take care of him.. why fight it? Why get himself hurt in the end? 

 

He knew what Shiro had been through, and honestly, he was getting off easy. 

 

"who were you talking to?" Keith asked quietly, still turned. looking up at Lotor.

 

"No one kitten, just thinking out loud," Lotor said, not wanting to mention his team or the tape he had just sent to them. 

 

No, that was a bad idea.

 

"No.. you were talking to someone" Keith argued. Yes, he was tired and sleepy... But it didn't matter. He knew Lotor was lying to him, and it didn't sit well with him that he was.  

 

"I was contacted by your friends," he said. Technically it wasn't a lie, he really had 'contacted' Keith's friends. Though he was the one who contacted them first. It is not like it mattered, Keith would never know that, or about the sex tape for that matter. 

 

"My team? You talked to my team?" Keith said, sitting up almost instantly. "Why didn't you tell me? why didn't you wake me up so I could talk to them?" He really missed his friends, he was decently comfortable with Lotor now, but he still missed his team more than anything else.  

 

"I didn't think it was necessary, it was a pre-recorded message. Essentially telling me to 'return you or face consequences', nothing I didn't already expect from them." Lotor looked at Keith, his face showing pure annoyance more than anything else. 

 

"Can I.. can I see it?" Keith asked cautiously, "I miss their voices... I miss their faces, even if they're mad."

Lotor thought for a moment, slowly getting up off the bed and leaving Keith alone. "Maybe later, show me you deserve to see your friends again by behaving." 

 

He would have to think on his feet with this, it wasn't like he actually had video, and team Voltron wouldn't be dumb enough to send one.

 

"Alright.," Keith said, slightly defeated and upset. He wanted to see his team.. was it really that hard? "do you ever plan to let me go? it's not like you need me, you have my lion."

 

"why would you ask something so silly kitten? why would I want to let you go now?" Lotor asked he phrased it in such a way that it really had seemed almost stupid to ask. 

 

_ of course, why would he let him go? _

 

"you don't need me, you won't need me at all, so why bother keeping me and pretending you like me as anything more but a pet to you?" Keith said, he felt.. worse acknowledging the fact that he was just a pet. He wasn't a lover or someone to be desired. He was a pet. 

 

"Why? because I like you?" Lotor asks, sounding confused. "I chose to keep you for a reason, not just because I wanted a pet." 

 

“Please spare me the false love... You don't love me, you just want to make yourself feel good. You don’t love me, you’ll never love me. You just want to use me for your own advantage. Don’t pretend like you care, because you dont..” Keith said, moving to sit on the bed, his legs pulled up to his chest. His chin sitting on his knees. 

  
“Except I do, I love you Keith” Lotor argued, letting out a soften sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BAAA. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^


	13. Love Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE IM NOT PULLING A SHIRO, I REFUSE TO DIE BEFORE I FINISH THIS FUCKING STORY

Keith froze, continuing to stare down at the bed sheets he was sitting on. 

 

_ what.. no... No Lotor didn't actually, he was just trying to prove a point.  _

 

He was trying to lull Keith into a false sense of security so he would make him keep his guard down... All so he couldn't get exactly what he wanted, all the while he gave Keith nothing... Nothing but pain that is.  

 

"Stop... Don't say things you don't mean.." Keith muttered softly. "I don't care if you want me to continue favoring you.. or calling you master or whatever it is you want out of me. But please- Please don't pretend you actually like me. I don't want to hear it.." Keith sounded more hurt at this moment than he had the entire time of being here! he was hurt.. he felt used. It wasn't a great feeling, knowing someone is pretending to love you, just so he could use you for his own advantages.

 

"But I do, I do like you Keith" Lotor continued to argue. He rested his hand gently on Keith's arm, just holding it there. Not doing anything or making any moves to do anything else to him.

 

"You have a fucked up way of showing love Lotor," Keith said quietly. 

 

_ ah yes.. nothing says I love you quite like torturing you, changing you physically and mentally to better suit his taste... _

 

The thing was.. which was probably the most fucked up part. Keith didn't seem to mind it all too much. Guess that just showed how little he actually cared about himself. Or how terribly he has been treated in the past.

 

None of this boded well for Keith really. 

 

"Perhaps, but I am just trying to get the hang of this sort of thing. The human way of love seems to be extremely different from that of the Galra.." Lotor explained. Though Keith didn't really find any satisfaction in his answer. Keith was pretty sure 'don't be a piece of shit' or don't treat me like dirt' was a pretty common thing... especially if you're trying to impress someone or love them. 

 

Lotor must really not be right in the head... 

 

"I want to shower you in gifts, Keith, prove my affection to you to be as genuine as I say it is. I understand I'm starting out wrong here, but I will try." Lotor explained, he ran his hand up and down Keith in an oddly comforting manner. 

 

And if that didn't work.. if Keith didn't love him or never would reciprocate the feelings, well.. then he would just continue to keep him as a pet. Lotor honestly couldn't find a way he was going to lose with this agreement. All he saw was good.. all he saw was his own benefit, as fucked up or as odd as that was. 

 

"Lotor, with all due respect, showering me isn't going to fix or change anything. It's not going to help you win me over.. You can't buy my love Lotor, you have to earn it, and right now you have a hell of a was to go with me" Keith admitted. He really did want to give Lotor a shot, but it didn't seem or feel right to him. Something just felt wrong. Was he being too harsh? Was he being way too mean and not giving Lotor a fair shot here?

 

"Oh trust me, Keith, I don't scare easy. I intend to prove to you I will give you everything." Lotor said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his neck.                                                                    

 

Lotor moved in next to Keith, taking the moment when Keith was fully distracted to take the small movement. ,"Oh I do intend to show you I'm right for you I dont intend to back off now. Especially after what we just did" Lotor chuckled. He realized he had gotten Keith to a point of desperation where Keith didn't seem to care whether or not Lotor was his enemy. 

 

Lotor looked Keith him up and down, a soft grin on his face as he saw all the small hickies, and scratch marks on him from Lotor's nails. 

 

"Now, I don't care if you trust me or not, you need cleaned up," Lotor said, pointing out the fact that Keith still had cum dripping down his thighs. 

 

Keith had.. forgotten about that fact. He at this moment was more focused on keeping Lotor at a distance... 

 

"can I take a shower?" He asked, his voice soft and honestly tired. He didn't know what was more exhausting, Lotor or keeping up with Lotor.

 

Slowly Lotor got up off the bed, offering out a hand for Keith to take "why don't we go take a bath? I could use it too" He said, knowing he really didn't need one, but at this point, he was set on spending as much time possible with Keith. 

 

Keith hesitated for a moment, looking at Lotor's outstretched hand. 

 

He reached out and took it, interlocking their fingers together. 

  
  
  



	14. Honey Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I've been really happy lately so just have some tooth-rotting fluff.

Keith stood up slowly, assisted by Lotor's hand. He didn't want to take a bath with him.. he wanted to keep space. After all he found himself in some odd way falling for Lotor... He didn't want this... He didn't want to believe Lotor was a decent guy or that he could genuinely love him.  Lotor couldn't be anything good to him. He wasn't like how the other paladins were with him... Of course, he just wanted to be happy, but he didn't think he would ever get comfortable with Lotor, at least not how Lotor would like. 

 

"can you walk kitten?" he asked knowing that he just fucked the life out of him. Was Lotor harsh for the first time? absolutely. But he didn't care really. Especially considering he didn't know when or if he would get another chance to fuck Keith again, and that was a problem to him. 

 

Lotor was a very selfish man, but he didn't care. He was getting what he wanted and he intended to keep it that way, he intended to keep Keith as much as he wanted. He didn't want anyone else to have him, even as a friend. He wanted all of Keith's attention on him, could that really be selfish? 

 

Keith himself didn't know if he could stand... His legs were very wobbly and felt like jello. He's never experienced a feeling like it. He was quite sore, despite the pain killers Lotor gave him, he was sore.

 

He tried to stand, managing to get up onto his knees. Keith moaned softly, feeling more of Lotor's cum seeping out onto his thighs. He tried his hardest to stand, managing to get up after holding onto Lotor for dear life. His legs were shaky, but he was determined to walk. He didn't want to be carried and babied by Lotor anymore, he wanted to be bigger than that. 

 

"Good job Kitten, you did such a good job," Lotor said with a soft smile. Despite the fact that Keith looked like a newborn deer, Lotor found it to be even cuter than when Keith tried to genuinely walk. He limped slightly, Lotor taking the lead out in front of him. Forcing Keith to try and keep up with the taller man. 

 

Once they got into the bathroom Keith practically collapsed on the floor next to the tub, gripping at the cold marble fixture. Lotor chuckled, walking around Keith as he patted his hair. "Why don't you take a bath? I don't think you can stand long enough to take a proper shower." Lotor reached over and started the hot water, making it so Keith didn't really have a choice here. "I have the perfect thing for soreness," He said walking over to the bathroom cabinet. Keith just laid there and looked up at Lotor, trying to just relax... His hands shook as he reached up to his neck, clumsily undoing the collar Lotor had put on him. 

 

"Please stop calling me that, Its Keith," He said, quietly. He hated the stupid nickname... He wasn't a pet, even if Lotor treated him like one. He wasn't a pet, nor was he a lover... at least Lotor had shown him no reason to believe he was a genuine lover. Gift showed him he wanted to buy his love, not earn it. While for most that would be a dream come true, it wasn't enough for Keith. He wanted a genuine love, he wanted something better than he's ever had before. 

 

"It is just a nickname kitten, relax," Lotor said from across the room, rummaging through the cabinet. He grabbed a small vial and brought it over to the bath, emptying its contents out, making the water a pinkish purple color. Though he didn't explain what it was or what it did. "c'mon, let's get you washed up baby, you need it" 

 

Keith allowed Lotor to pick him up and place him into the bathtub gently. The bath felt.. weird.. and it smelled weird too. Although he knew that he didn't know the scent because it was alien like, didn't mean he couldn't question the feeling. "are you going to be in the room with me?" Keith asked, looking all over for a washcloth or loofah or something. He did spot one, although it was already in Lotor's hands. He could only assume what the prince had in mind. "don't worry about it love, I'll wash you" Lotor said, grabbing a bottle of soap. 

 

It was actually a very romantic thing for Galrans to wash each other.. like how cats preen their lovers... It was like that with Galrans, go figure really. Lotor wanted to do that for Keith, mainly because he assumed as a Galran Keith understood that, though perhaps not.

 

He grabbed onto Keith's arm, gently running the soapy washcloth over him. "Galrans enjoy preening their lover, it's supposed to be a romantic thing for us Keith" Lotor explained. He had a very bad feeling that Keith really didn't understand what he was doing, or why for that matter. 

 

Keith nodded, trying to process the information. That made... sense... "I was just curious is all. Humans don’t really do that sort of thing, some find it to be creepy and claustrophobic.. you know?" Keith said. 

 

Although.. he kinda liked it. Lotor was very gentle with him, he was giving him plenty of attention, much more than Keith was used to. Okay... Keith could add this to the list of things that 'weren't so bad about Lotor'. The attention, the love.. all of it. 

 

Keith purred softly, a noise he wasn't aware that he could even make. It wasn't exactly normal, but then again neither was he. 

 

"There we are, see? I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to give you attention and a nice bath. After the intimacy we just had, I think you've earned it after all." Lotor said, finishing off cleaning up Keith's hair. 

 

"Now.. do you trust me, Kitten? Do you believe I'm not going to hurt you?" Lotor asked although this was hardly the sort of thing you could decide someone's trust on.  A simple bath wasn't good enough, Keith needed more before he could ever start trusting Lotor. But it was a good start atleast.. at least in Keith's mind, it was... 

 

Before Keith said a word, Lotor placed a hand under his chin, turning his head towards him. He kissed him gently, his hand cupping the side of Keith's face. Displacing all of the hair that was under Lotor's hand. Keith shut his eyes and just leaned in, allowing Lotor this at the very least. Lotor tasted sweet, like some sort of honey. Keith couldn't complain, it was an addicting taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now time to get ready and be stressed for con :D


	15. Care for a treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I cant wait for it to be summer, that way I can post more... that will be amazing time. No more once a month entry!

Lotor stayed there for a moment, his lips pressed up against Keith's. His instincts practically begging him to go further. He ran his tongue over Keith's bottom lip, forcing the smaller human to gasp while Lotor held him.

 

Keith pulled away, looking up at Lotor for just a moment. He had a faint blush painted across his face. "I'm... I'm sorry." Keith muttered softly. He wasn't used to all of this attention.. the last time he had gotten this sort of attention was.. long ago.. about the time he had lost his virginity. So honestly, he was going to panic just a bit. It was natural for him, after all, he didn't exactly know Lotor... But even if he did he would jump. Keith didn't necessarily enjoy affection. He was abandoned as a young kid, so he didn't get a lot of it. It seemed so foreign to him in a lot of ways. 

 

Weirdly though.. he shared this with Lotor. 

 

Lotor didn't exactly know what he was doing.. he didn't know how he was supposed to be acting. All he knew was the small stories his father had told him as a young child. How exactly he was to act and how he was supposed to treat a lover. That's how he knew about preening. He knew that he was supposed to love him.. but he didn't know how. 

 

"Don't apologize to me, you're just nervous is all. I suppose it is only common.. humans seem like quite the timid race. Galrans often don't care about sex and sexuality, if anything we see it more as pure entertainment. Often times people just do it to blow off steam after fights and battles. That's why most Galrans are unsure of you, you don't seem to be interested in sex" Lotor said bluntly. 

 

"Wow.. thanks," Keith said with a sarcastic laugh. "Maybe its just because I'm more human at this point than Galran. We enjoy intimacy, but we have to truly care about the person was giving it to. It's not something we just give out... it's sacred" he explained, letting out a soft sigh. "you haven't really given me any reason to want to give you it.. I'm sorry, but I need a lot. I have plenty of reason not to trust you, but you're not the only one I'm struggling with. I know.. I promised to give you a fair chance, but it's hard to do whenever I'm already struggling to force myself not to want to push you away." Keith moved away from Lotor, at least as much as he could in the tub. He scrunched himself up in a ball, his arms wrapping around his knees as he hiked them up to his chest. “I’m sorry... Things would have been a lot better for both of us if we hadn't started here if we had started with better circumstances..” Keith muttered. He didn't want to blame Lotor for everything, but it seemed like it was easy to. It was quite easy to point the blame at Lotor... After all, he was the one that did all of this. He was the instigator. 

 

Lotor sighed softly, dropping his hand back into the water. An aching want for more of Keith’s touch... Even though he knew he needed to give Keith time and space at the moment. Galrans were almost always clueless when it comes to mood. But Lotor was starting to understand it more; he could read the feeling of a room... He could tell the emotions in it and how to make things much more somber. He was turning a lot into the people pleaser his father once was. Except… he’s actually understanding it. 

 

He looked up and flashed a weak smile to Keith. “Why don't we get out? The water is going to go cold, I think we have more to discuss, but not here” Lotor said slowly getting up out of the bath, stepping on the bath mat. “Come.. perhaps we could call your friends later?” he urged. Hoping perhaps he could at least change the mood if he promised something that seems like a treat to Keith. Maybe he could use it as a welcoming sort of thing... Perhaps that's how he could get to Keith. Through praising and treats, like a pet or something. 

 

Keith just watched him with blatant curiosity. It seemed so weird to him that Lotor would allow him to call his friends.. it seemed almost unreal really, what was the catch? there had to be one right? Lotor wasn't just growing a heart in an hour no matter how nice he seemed to be with Keith. There just was no way... 

 

"please, if I could. I need to talk to them, just tell them I'm okay and not being hurt. It's all I want" Keith says bluntly. He didn't care about his own safety, but he did care about making sure his team didn't try anything overtly stupid... like trying to track Lotor down and risk the lions. Clearly, that didn't work for them the first damn time. 

 

"my lion, where is my lion.. do you have her?" Keith asks quickly. He was worried about his team, but also about his lion. He hoped that the guard earlier was lying to him.. hopefully, Voltron had the lion.. because even if he could negotiate a peaceful alliance between them. It was dangerous for Lotor and the Galra to have the secrets of the lions. 

 

"Relax Kitten, I can take you to your lion. She is unharmed, mainly because she put herself in a particle barrier after you both were captured and we removed you from your lion" Lotor admitted. It annoyed him, they weren't able to harvest any information from the lion! But perhaps, with Keith at his side, he could make the lion remove her guard. This could benefit both of them really. 

 

Lotor pulled Keith close with a smile once they got out of the bath, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. Leaning in for another soft kiss, craving some affection. 

 

It was difficult.. he wanted to benefit himself and his empire, yet there was a part of him that didn't want that. He wanted the soft affection of a lover... He knew Keith would never forgive him or give him any sort of attention (besides forced) if he destroyed Voltron completely. 

 

“Come, let's get you dressed love,” he said, picking Keith up and carrying him back into the bedroom. Swearing he could see a small smiled cracking onto Keith’s face. Perfect... That's just what he wanted. 


End file.
